The Witch, the Prince, and the Avatar
by Starless Knights
Summary: He was looking for the Avatar, not some weird apparently magic girl, a witch. And of course his Uncle offers her to stay with them so she could find a way home to her friends...This was going to end badly he felt... at least for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Avatar.**

* * *

Eyes stared out forlornly at the blue ocean. He grit his teeth in frustrations as he turned from the endless _blue._ He was so _tired_ of the color blue, and the smell of salt.

"Zuko, sit and have some tea if anything is out of ordinary one of our men will surely tell us." an old man said in a joyful voice as he sipped on his nice hot tea with a content sigh.

The dark-haired teen press his lips together and glared at the floor before joining his Uncle, but not touching the teacup.

The old man looked at his sulking Nephew with a frown and placed his cup down. "Zuko what has you so angered today?"

Zuko turned slightly away from him and he could see his jaw clench and his fists tighten. the flames of the wall candles rose slightly with each of his breaths.

"..Its been two years already Uncle...Yet still no sign of the Avatar, not even a whisper..."

Iroh watched as Zuko tensed up again as his anger grew, and sighed.

"What do you expect Zuko they have been hiding for so long, it takes time."

Zuko growled and stood his chair toppling over. "Time! I have been searching for two years! I have been almost everywhere, and still nothing. How long Uncle? How long until I have my honor back, and can seem my home?" he questioned anger and a little hurt dripping from his words.

Iroh's heart clenched at the young boy's pain, and he sighed.

"Zuko..."

"SIR!"

a soldier rushed in out of breath. "Sir something just fell into the water...from the sky!"

The two looked to one another before Zuko was out the door and ordering people to get whatever fell out of the water.

Iroh stood and walked onto the deck and looked to where the others were pointing and others where getting a boat ready. His eyes narrowed as he walked closer to the railing of the ship.

_'was that...'_

Iroh gasped as he eye widen in realization he turned to the soldier next to him and quickly ordered him to get a bed ready in the infirmary, and to have the doctor ready immediately. The soldier looked like he wanted to question why, but ran off to do as he was told regardless.

Iroh turned back to looked at the spot as more of the water turned from pink to red...

Zuko sat in the boat as the three men got to the area as quickly as possible as the Young Prince ordered. Zuko frowned as the water turned to pink and then darker as they got closer. Zuko saw the thing bobbling in the now red water. His eyes widen when he took in the dark brown hair and the dangerously pale skin...the thing was a person.

The three soldiers pulled the person onto the boat and headed back even quicker as blood started to pool in their boat.

Zuko looked at the young girl who seemed to be the same age as him. She had wavy brown hair that looked darker because of the water and blood. Her skin was pale and her small lips slightly blue. He looked at her torso the was _red_ and her breath was coming in rasps. She seemed to be fighting for each breath.

He looked from her and to the ship that was now in front of them. the men tried to be as gentle as possible as they tried to get her onto the ship. Zuko looked to her when she let out a mix of a grunt and whine before a whispered word fell from her lips.

_"Harry..."_

He watched as they got her aboard and wondered what was going on and who or what was a...Harry? what even kind of word was that?

* * *

**whelp**** this is a thing. **

**let me know what you think of this.**

**also the harry potter time is the fifth year. **

**and it is a year before the Avatar pops up. so Zuko is 15.**

**I've never written an Avatar fanfiction so I will try to keep them in character let me know if I'm not.**


	2. The fall

**I'm going to be honest I haven't read Order of the Phoenix in forever. I also need to buy new books, so I'm trying my best from memory.**

* * *

Blood rushed in her ears as she cast spell after spell at he death eaters the had tricked and trapped them.

When this was over Harry was getting _such _a tongue-lashing that would put Molly Weasley to shame.

Hermione dodged and weaved as tried her best to avoid the spells, she spied Harry and quickly ran to him.

As she was crossing the battlefield she noticed a death eater turn his attention to her and was about call out a cure. She quickly silenced him, and he stumbled momentarily before glaring in utter _rage_.

He made a sudden slashing movement with his wand and an arch of purple flames rushed at her. Hermione's brown eyes widen before she jumped out of the way bearily missing the dangerous looking curse.

Before he could try again she cast a body-bind curse causing the man to fall to the floor.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she looked for Harry once more, only now noticing the Order had showed and joined the fray. This...This might actually end well she thought with slight hope.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she jumped. She turned on her heel her wand pressed hard against the offender's neck a spell in her lips. Only to sag with relief when she noticed familiar worn clothes and light brown and grey hair.

Remus.

His usual warm green eyes now held a slight golden tone to it dangerous and cold.

"Head to the exit everyone is already there." He demanded as he pushed her lightly to the exit glaring around to make sure no surprises attack happened.

"But!" she started his eyes going back to her.

"No buts! Not this time it too dangerous, be smart Hermione and go." he said he would apologize later for his abrasive demands, once they were all safe to do so.

Hermione held her tongue and hurried off to the exit.

She was half way there when she heard _laughter_.

Who in their bloody right mind would be laughing at a time like this? She turned her head to see Sirius Black fighting along slide Harry. They were fighting Bellatrix Hermione turn to continue, but stopped. She looked back to them and something tugged at her with little thought she ran.

She watched as they were backing her away they stood in front of the Veil of Death and Hermione couldn't hear what Sirius said, but it caused the two to laps in their spell casting, and Bellatrix used that to her advantage.

Hermione was almost to them when a eerie green light left her wand and heading to a distracted Sirius. She ran as fast as she could and tackled the man out of the was the spell flying over their heads.

Sirius turned his shocked gaze to her before he barked out a laugh, "Whoa, looks like I owe my life to you twice now, keep this up and I may just have to marry you to clear my debt."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up, trying to stomp down the blush on her face. Once she was fully up a white light hit her in the chest and she fell back a soft 'oh' left her lips before pain flooded her system and blood bloomed across her chest and her lips painted that same crimson hue.

Her eyes caught sight of the man she had bind Dolohov standing across from her wand raised with a wild look in his eyes.

She heard Harry yell as a cold sensation enveloped her. She looked to a still kneeling Sirius as he looked at her in utter horror blood specs on his face. His figure started to blur, as if someone had placed a silvery silk curtain in front of her.

Then she felt weightless as if she was floating on a river, the only weight was at her chest where she was injured.

She wasn't sure how long she was adrift like that, but suddenly she was falling. and then cold water surrounded her...


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko watched at the doorway of the infirmary as the doctor hurried about barking orders. He watched in an odd fascination at the blood that had started to drip off the bed and form a puddle on the floor. How was it possible for one person to have so much blood?

A hand grasped his shoulder and he flinched his eyes meeting his Uncle's own serious ones.

"Please leave from here, the doctor needs to focus, come." the older man lead the young teen away as Zuko glanced one last time to the girl that was on death's door.

His Uncle ushered the quite Prince into his room where tea was already waiting for them.

They sat in silence as they waited for news of their unexpected guest.

"I've never seen anyone like her Uncle...I can't even tell what Nation she is from..." Zuko said as he glanced from his tea to Iroh.

The old man hummed he too was unsure of her..."We can ask her once she is awake."

"She...She can't be the Avatar right? She's my age. But to have fallen from the sky?"

Iroh sighed, "I...I doubt she is who we are looking for..."

Zuko thinned his lips, and turned away from him.

Not much longer the Doctor came his clothes slightly bloody. He looked at the two, and bowed. "The young girl is stable."

Iroh smiled, "Good! Good! Now tell me what wound could have caused such harm to the poor dear?"

The doctor fixed his glasses, "Well, she had small scratches here, and there. But what was the main concern was a large cut that went from her left hip to almost to the top of her right shoulder It barely missed her jugular. Very lucky indeed." He looked hesitant to say more, but continued on with a look from the Dragon of the West.

"She also sees to have some partially healed injuries scarring on her hands, I couldn't really read what they said...It almost looks as if someone had carved it into her hands."

Iroh frowned at that, and even Zuko looked slightly disgusted.

"And how long will she be out of it?"

The doctor thought for a moment, "She should be out of it for at least the rest of the day, and night. I say she may even not wake tomorrow either."

Iroh dismissed the doctor once he had said his piece before looking to his nephew.

"Well our new friend seems to have been in quite the bind before we found her."

"Once she wakes we will drop her off at the nearest port."

"But Nephew, She may need our help, who knows who is after her."

Zuko rolled his eyes, and scoffed "Well, how do we know she didn't do something to incur such actions?"

Soon Zuko stood and bowed slightly to his Uncle before leaving to go and see how the captain was doing, and where they were headed.

Iroh watched as his stubborn nephew left with a tired sigh.

As Zuko walked briskly down the corridors he took the one that leads to the infirmary He stopped out the door and looked both ways to make her no one was around before opening the door and slipping in.

He closed the door quietly and looked at the only occupant of the room. As he walked closer he could see that she was still pale, but not bloody. He glanced over the nest of hair, and over the few cuts on her face. His eyes traveled to her hand that was on top of the thin sheet covering her bound chest.

He looked closely at the unfamiliar words wonder what they said, he reached out and lightly touched them feeling the raised skin, and frowned deeper. That look like it had hurt to get. He looked over the odd girl once more before walking away.

It wouldn't do to get too curious, after all she wasn't going to be around long.

* * *

**So I wasn't going to have this be a Zuko/Hermione thing, but not gonna lie I'm leaning towards it. My original plan was for Zuko/Katara, because I'm weak for that ship~ **

**But if I do end up Zuko/Hermione I wonder who Katara should end up with, Not Aang I've got someone from the Harry Potter universe planned for him, You can guess if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione groaned as she felt the throb of her chest, and felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. The pain relief potion must have worn off. A flash of pain hit again, and she bit her lip.

Maybe she should ask Madam Pomfrey for another dose. Hopefully the rocking would also stop.

Her eye fluttered open, and she started at a meral ceiling? What?

Not even a moment later her memories came flooding back, she had fallen through the Veil of Death. She gasped as she slowly sat up, pain-causing her vision to go white for a moment, sweat beading on her forehead.

Once she was sitting she took a moment to catch her breath before looking around. It seemed she was in some sort of infirmary. It looked pretty sparse only a few more beds, and the wall held a red banner with a black symbol on it, It sort of look like a wired flame.

She looked around hoping to see her wand laying somewhere, and her heart raced when she didn't see it. She when to pat at her jeans only notice she wasn't wearing them. She froze and looked down at herself and blushed.

Her shirt was gone, and from the top of her chest to a little below her hips was covered on medical gaze, it already had a bit of red showing through. She pulled the sheet off of her lap to see a black pair of pants that stopped at her ankles.

Calming her racing heart she tried to think. She had no clue where she was, or if it was safe.

She turned slowly as she went to ger our of the bed, trying not to aggravate her injury more than it already was.

Once her bare feet touched the cold metal ground she suffered, and hissed in pain as she twist of her body tugged slightly at her wound.

With the help of the wall she stood, and almost immediately fell from the dizziness she felt, she swallowed the need to puke, as she shuffled to the only door in the room. The slight rock of the room wasn't helping in the least. Once to the door she leaned against it to get her bearings.

After stamping down more dizziness she tugged the door open a crack, she looked both ways trying to see if anyone was out there. Not seeing anyone she opened the door more and slipped out, closing the door as softly as she could.

She waited a moment to see if the shutting of the door would bring any curious investigators, once no one came she chose as direction and walked using the wall as support.

She passed by some door quietly, wonder what or how could be in them, but not foolish enough to look.

She almost laughs at the thought of which friends would snoop in her situation.

Eventually she made it to a metal latter leading up, to a metal door that looked a lot like once you would find in a ship, Which would explain the rocking honestly she thought.

She grimaced at the thought of having to climb and open the heavy looking door too. Wondering if she would find another way, but was not willing to be caught.

With a sigh she started to climb ignoring the sharp pain of her chest. Once at the top of the latter she gripped the handle of the door and twisted with all of her might, and pushed. After a moment the door opened with a loud bang of hitting the top of the deck. She froze wide eyes as she held her labored breath waiting for anything to happen.

Once a moment passed and not shout or anything of the like started the popped her head out of the doorway to looked at the deck of the ship the smell of salt, and sea heavy in the air. She glanced around, but froze once her eyes landed on a man who was sitting on a chair, He chin tucked to his chest as he snored away.

She sighed, but also would help but think the man was not the best guard of he even slept through the racket the door made when it opened.

Quietly as she could she climbed the rest of the way out closing the door as softly as possible before looking around.

There wasn't much there just some barrel here or there the usual stuff one would find on a ship.

She tip-toed away from the sleeping man to look over the side of the ship, only to see the ocean she expected, some of the spray of the water misting her face. She looked down one end to the other and decided she had come out to the back part of the ship. She glanced at the man once more before waking down the deck heading to the font of the ship. Maybe she could get a better look where she might be?

Quiet as a mouse she kept to the shadow as much as she was able until she made it to the front, her breath labor, and feeling worse than when she woke up, maybe she should have stayed in the room.

She looked around and just saw more water, not even a tingling of land anywhere. She frowned as walked it was a sort of wired looking ship, with the front of his forming into a sharp-looking tall spike-like thing. She looked around to her what looked like a fighting ring?

As she looked about curious Hermione didn't notice the door at the wall opening, and the man coming out stop in his tracks. He watched as she fluttered about slowly looking at all the things on deck. He smiled as he started to walk to her.

_"Well hello there."_

Hermione jumped at the sudden voice and eminently curling into herself at the sudden jerked motion a cry of pain leaving her lips as she felt her injury tug.

A hand lightly placed itself at the small of her back the other came into her view.

_"Are you alright dear?"_ the raspy voice asked, what she wasn't sure.

She turned her head to see an old man looking at her with concern in his sharp gaze.

She man started to turn into doubles as her vision started to darken. He pressed firmly at the small of her back getting her to take a few steps to the open door at the wall. _"Come, dear let us get to the doctor. I fear you may have aggravated your injury too much in your little exploration." _

She felt tears prick at her eyes, and her eyebrows furrow she had no clue what the man was saying, and that worried and scared her. But as she glanced at his worried amber eyes, she could help but trust him...He reminded her a little bit of Dumbledore.

* * *

**Yep, there is going to be a language barrier. All the sass she is going to say to Zuko, and he isn't going to even know. *giggles* Don't worry she is going to learn to speak their language and all that, (She is totally going to learn to read and write it first the adorable bookworm) Iroh is also interested in her language.**

**Also, I was wonder what to do with her magic...I was thinking that she will just be able to use magic without a wand. Maybe the Avatar world makes her magic stronger? (I'm probably going to do that.) Maybe she will have a bit of an affinity for a certain type of elemental magic? I dunno yet.**


End file.
